gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blaine-Kurt Relationship
The Kurt-Blaine Relationship is also known as Klaine (K'urt/B'laine), Blurt (Bl'aine/K'urt), and Kurt CoBlaine. The pair meet in Never Been Kissed when Kurt was told to spy on the Dalton Academy Warblers. Kurt and Blaine had an instant chemistry and immediately become close friends. Blaine assisted Kurt in his issue with Karofsky's bullying. After Kurt's bullying reached a point of desperation, he transfers to Dalton Academy. He sung a few duets with Blaine and confessed to Blaine himself in Silly Love Songs that he was in love with Blaine, even though he told Will Schuester that he was in love with Blaine in A Very Glee Christmas. They remained friends in the ensuing episodes, despite Blaine's sometimes rudeness, until Blaine realized he was in love with Kurt in Original Song and kissed him. They are currently boyfriends in separate schools since Kurt transferred back to McKinley. To show support for Klaine, join The Klaine Team. 'Never Been Kissed' Kurt and Blaine first meet while Kurt is supposedly spying (very badly) on the Dalton Academy Warblers. Blaine informed Kurt that there was an impromptu performance going on and invited him along. Taking his hand, Blaine leads Kurt, running through the picturesque hallway shortcut to the performance and then sings a solo, seemingly to Kurt, of Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream'. Blaine was later sympathetic to Kurt's bullying situation and confides that he used to be at a school where the teachers did nothing to prevent the bullying that happened to him and ultimately transferred to Dalton Academy. Blaine confesses he regrets "running away" and encourages Kurt to make a stand against those who try to hurt him, to not give up as he did. Kurt really appreciates Blaine's reaching out to him and it's shown that Blaine texts him with the note "courage". When Kurt follows his advice to confront the bully, Dave Karofsky. He discovers that Dave is a closeted gay when he receives a forceful kiss. Shocked, Kurt asks for Blaine's help in confronting Dave, who instead shoves Blaine up against the fence and threatens both of them. Kurt defends Blaine by pushing Karofsky away who finally leaves disgruntled. Kurt rapidly becomes infatuated with Blaine, as proven by the framed picture of Blaine he has in his locker with the word "COURAGE" beneath it. Despite the rivalry between their respective Glee clubs, their friendship blossoms with lightning speed, with Blaine taking on more of a role as a mentor. 'The Substitute' In The Substitute, Kurt and Blaine's friendship has developed to the point where they spend quite a great deal of time together discussing gay culture and gay rights. This unfortunately has resulted in Kurt inadvertently alienating himself from his friend Mercedes Jones. Kurt explains to Mercedes that while he's not sure what will or could happen between himself and Blaine, that he doesn't want to lose the friendship that he and Blaine have started and while he hasn't stated it explicitly, it's implied that he is hopeful that something more could come from the relationship. 'Special Education' In Special Education, Blaine and Kurt's relationship is seen from within the hallowed halls of Dalton Academy. Kurt feels awkward after having an idea shot down by the Warblers' council and Blaine cheers him up by letting him audition for a solo for Sectionals. Unfortunately, Kurt does not make the cut since he has seemingly tried too hard. Blaine reminds him the Academy is about fitting in; hence the uniforms. Kurt ends up confiding in Rachel Berry that his panache isn't exactly wanted by the Dalton boys, which implies a tension between Kurt and Blaine. But during their Sectionals performance of 'Hey, Soul Sister', Blaine is very clearly singing some key parts of the song to Kurt, another possible sign of his romantic interest. Some time after the performance, Kurt texts Blaine worriedly when he thinks the Warblers' bird, Pavarotti is dying but Blaine informs him that it's only molting and goes into a spiel about the bird's life cycle that can be taken as a metaphor for Kurt's assimilation into Dalton Academy. Blaine also gives Kurt an encouraging pat on the knee after telling him not to forget about choir practice, he stands and leaves Kurt to tend to Pavarotti. Blaine characteristically stays very near Kurt in all their scenes together and Kurt seems relieved when he realizes he's pleasing Blaine. 'A Very Glee Christmas' In A Very Glee Christmas, Blaine initiates a conversation with Kurt about a job he got singing at a theme p ark to help him practice 'Baby, It's Cold Outside', which he has to sing for a fundraiser. Incidentally, it's a duet usually performed by two members of the opposite sex, which Kurt notes. As they sing and dance around the Dalton Academy senior commons, they act out the suggestive lyrics, although the verse about "delicious lips" was left out of the episode. (SIDENOTE: This verse may have been left out because it is also the verse that says, "Maybe just a cigarette more" which is inappropriate for an underage teen to sing) As the song ends, Blaine assures Kurt that he sang way better than any girl he's gonna perform it with would. Blaine leaves and Kurt confides in Mr. Schuester that he and Blaine are just friends even though he's in love with him and he is actually gay. [[The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle|'The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle']] At the beginning of the episode we see the warblers performing Bills, Bills, Bills. During this song Blaine sits next to Kurt for a while. Kurt also gives Blaine a few extremely in love looks. Kurt and Blaine meet with Rachel and Mercedes at Starbucks to talk about the Footbalteam. They end up going to the game together (and Kurts parents).﻿ 'Silly Love Songs' In Silly Love Songs, Blaine tells Kurt of his intention to sing a love song to his crush. Kurt believes that Blaine must have feelings for him and pushes for the public declaration during the following Warblers' council. When the proposal is accepted, Kurt is utterly shocked and disappointed when Blaine tells him that his crush is Jeremiah, an assistant manager at the local Gap store. The Dalton Academy Warblers accompany Blaine to the store to perform a sort of flash mob. Blaine becomes noticeably nervous and attempts to back out, Kurt however stops him and instills confidence in him, despite his disappointment about Blaine's romantic intentions. With the assistance of the Warblers, Blaine serenades Jeremiah with Robin Thicke's When I Get You Alone, a song which sends Kurt into a noticeable swoon. After singing a very suggestive verse, Kurt pouts and makes faces next to a mannequin. Jeremiah is subsequently fired and rebuffs Blaine, who is bewildered and heartbroken. Later in the coffee shop, Kurt confesses his feelings to Blaine, who is surprised by this information, having not suspected Kurt's feelings to consist of anything further than friendship. Blaine tells Kurt that he cares for him but is terrible at romance and doesn't want to risk damaging their friendship. However, Kurt does say, "It's just like When Harry Met Sally." and Blaine says, "Don't they get together in the end?". Kurt ignores the question and orders himself and Blaine coffee, so there is some foreshadowing that Kurt and Blaine might somehow get together later. 'Blame It On The Alcohol' In Blame It On The Alcohol, Kurt and Blaine go to Rachel's party at her house with all the other kids in New Directions. While there, Blaine gets drunk while Kurt stays sober because he's still "trying to impress Blaine" (and is possibly afraid of a Bambi-rerun). Later that night, Rachel and Blaine kiss drunk via Spin-the-Bottle and break into 'Don't You Want Me'. Kurt is noticeably disturbed by this. The next morning, Burt walks into Kurt's room and Blaine is waking up in his bed with a hangover. This noticeably shocks Burt and he awkwardly leaves. Later in the episode, Kurt and Blaine are having coffee and Rachel calls Blaine to ask him out on a date. Blaine says yes, which confuses Kurt. Blaine says that it's great that Kurt is completely sure of who he is (that he's gay) but "some of us aren't as lucky" meaning that he doesn't know if he's completely gay or not. Kurt gets angry that Blaine would think he is bisexual and Blaine says that Kurt is treating him similarly to how Karofsky treated Kurt. After their argument, Blaine suddenly leaves. Later, Kurt and Burt talk about Blaine and Rachel and Blaine's "experimenting". Burt mentions that Blaine is not the only one "experimenting" and asks Kurt to apologize for being inappropriate for having a guy spend the night. Kurt apologizes reluctantly after mentioning that they were both fully clothed the entire night and says he won't have any more sleepovers with anyone that "might be gay" without asking Burt's permission first. Kurt just happens to be in the neighbourhood at 10pm to help Rachel clean up the mess in her basement from the party the night before and sheepishly asks about Rachel's date with Blaine to which she replies it was "lovely". The date consisted of them watching 'Love Story' at the revival theatre and dressing up as the characters from the play mouthing the dialogue but no kissing. Kurt says "that's not gay at all". She bets him that she can kiss Blaine sober and there would still be a spark to which Kurt gives a look that he suddenly doesn't seem so sure. At the end of the episode, Kurt and Rachel are waiting for Blaine at the coffee shop and once Blaine arrives, Rachel rushes up to him and before he can barely greet her, she plants a kiss on his lips. In response, Blaine says, "Huh......Yup, I'm gay, 100% gay." much to Kurt's delight. (It is assumed that Kurt and Blaine resolved their fight because in the next episode, Blaine calls Kurt the "most moral and compassionate person he has ever met".) 'Sexy' In this episode, the Warblers perform Animal to Dalton's sister school in order to practice being "sexy" in response to Sue Sylvester's information on the activities of New Directions. During the performance (with Blaine and Kurt being the lead soloists of the song) Kurt makes weird facial expressions and movements that he thinks are "sexy". After the performance, Blaine addresses his misconceptions and proposes that they take the time to practice Kurt's "sexy faces". While Blaine and Kurt are in front of a mirror, Blaine asks Kurt to use his sensual and sultry faces but the face that actually comes out is "uncomfortable". Kurt explains to Blaine that he knows nothing about sex and that he likes romance. Blaine tries to initiate a talk about sex (so that Kurt is educated) but Kurt becomes exceedingly nervous and uncomfortable, doesn't want to hear it, asking Blaine to leave. Worried, Blaine finds Burt and tells him that he should talk to Kurt about sex, as he thinks that if Burt is waiting until Kurt is ready to talk about sex, the conversation might come too late (if Kurt were to unexpectedly find himself in a situation where he might have sex/have a sexual encounter, such as a party or at a bar) because he wants Kurt to be educated and ready for what may happen. A while later, a reluctant Burt goes to an even more reluctant Kurt and although he refuses to listen at first("La la la la la la!") being very uncomfortable with it, they have "the talk", during which Burt tells Kurt not to just "throw yourself around, like you don't matter 'cause you matter" and to wait until he is ready...possibly on his 30th birthday. Burt gives Kurt, who is now less reluctant but still uncomfortable, pamphlets about "male" sex. 'Original Song' The Warblers open up the episode with 'Misery', in which Blaine has the lead. Kurt participates in the song, halfheartedly and in an almost bored fashion. After the performance, Blaine senses something is wrong and asks Kurt about it. Attempting to be completely honest without hurting him, a perturbed and jealous Kurt tells Blaine that sometimes he feels they aren't 'The Warblers' but 'Blaine and the Pips'. Blaine realizes that Kurt is right: the Warblers have been relying too heavily on his vocals, and that they will not beat New Directions or win Regionals that way. Later in the episode, the Warblers' bird Pavarotti dies while in Kurt's care. Interrupting the Warblers' Council, a tearful Kurt proposes that he be allowed to sing a song in tribute to their beloved pet, as opposed to them doo-wopping behind Blaine in a medley of all things P!nk, to which they concede. Kurt begins to perform 'Blackbird' by the Beatles, Blaine and the other Warblers joining in for background. During the song, Blaine looks up at Kurt and is awestruck. He finds himself pondering over his view of Kurt and realizing he is in love with him. He stops singing and simply stares at Kurt for the remainder of the song. Later at a Warblers' meeting, Blaine proposes a change for the competition -- to make the lead solo a duet instead with Kurt as his partner, causing Kurt a slight bit of confusion. At first the Warblers are opposed but when Blaine explains that he doesn't want to silence anyone else's voice (referring to Pavarotti), the Warblers agree. When Blaine interrupts Kurt in asking for his name to be on the audition list, stating that he wants to sing the duet with Kurt, Nick and Jeff glance at each other, smiling, indicating that the Warblers are aware that Blaine is romantically interested in Kurt. Blaine later interrupts Kurt decorating Pavarotti's tiny casket to rehearse their duet for Regionals. Blaine declares that his choice of song for their duet will be 'Candles' by Hey Monday, which impresses Kurt "You're usually so top 40". He tells Kurt that he was looking for a song that was more emotional than his usual standard. When Kurt asks why Blaine chose him for his partner, Blaine replies: "Kurt, there is a moment... When you say to yourself: "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'"'' Blaine takes Kurt's hand and continues to speak, while Kurt stares at him, dumb-founded. '"Watching you do Blackbird this week... that was a moment for me - about you. You move me, Kurt... and this duet would be an excuse to spend more time with you."'' Blaine leans in and they share their first kiss. and Blaine share the long-awaited kiss before regionals in "Original Song"]] After the initial shock, Kurt reciprocates the kiss. They part, both look happy, breathless and slightly flustered. Blaine smiles and says, "We should practice" to which Kurt impishly replies, "I thought we were". Both boys lunge towards each other for their second, even more passionate kiss. Later on, at regionals, Kurt is nervous about performing in front of a competition audience for the first time as a soloist. Blaine reassures him that he will be wonderful - and that Kurt's nervousness is absolutely adorable "you're adorable". Kurt opens their first number, 'Candles' and Blaine soon joins in. Both boys sing to each other for most of the song, making the performance more personal. Candles' receives a standing ovation, Blaine playfully positioning Kurt in the spotlight to allow him to have an individual bow. The Warblers transition into their second song, Raise Your Glass, with Blaine as the lead. In the judges' room, Sister Mary Constance seems to think that Dalton Academy appears to be a gay school (Kurt and Blaine's body language during the song might have contributed to that observation) which immediately wins the disapproval of the conservative politician. In the end, they do not win regionals and it is New Directions, Kurt's old group that moves on. Afterwards, Kurt and Blaine bury Pavarotti in a bedazzled coffin. Blaine asks if it reminds Kurt of his mom’s funeral, and Kurt confesses that it does but the casket was bigger. Kurt also says he is disappointed over their loss, that he really wanted to win. Blaine says "you did win, so did I, we got each other out of all this. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?" ''Blaine smiling, offers his hand to Kurt. Kurt smiles and they walk off holding hands. 'A Night of Neglect The Kurt and Blaine storyline isn't really in this episode, however there are a few relationship moments. Before the Night of Neglect concert starts, Kurt gives Blaine a tour of his old school. While walking, they run into Brittany and Artie who tell them to hurry up and get a seat in the auditorium. Brittany and Artie then tell them that them coming and supporting is a very cool thing to do. When they walk off, Blaine can tell Kurt misses them and comments on it. A moment later, Karofsky comes and starts making negative gay comments towards Blaine and Kurt. After a few hurtful and derogatory words are exchanged, Blaine becomes angered and shoves Karofsky, who immediately shoves him back, while Kurt stands by unable to help. The fight doesn't last long as Santana shows up and threatens Karofsky. Intimidated and bewildered, Karofsky leaves. Later, after intermission, Blaine tells Sandy, who'd been heckling New Directions, that he is a horrible person. Kurt then tells Blaine to calm down by pointing him in the direction of their seats, where they enjoy the rest of the concert. [[Born This Way (episode)|'''Born This Way]] In the beginning Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Tina and Mercedes are seen discussing Nationals at the Lima Bean. Blaine and Kurt are sitting very close to each other. When Kurt is asked about New Directions going to New York, Kurt is obviously bitter about the Warblers not moving on the Nationals. They say they miss Kurt and want him back, asking if Kurt could transfer back to McKinley. Blaine answers, saying that if it weren't for Karofsky he would be completely fine with Kurt rejoining New Directions but that he has to be safe. Obviously uncomfortable with Blaine's concern and the tenderness of the conversation, Kurt asked to change the subject. Later, Kurt is called in to the principal's office at McKinley to talk with Karofsky, Mr. Karofsky, Will, Burt and Principal Higgins. Karofsky apologizes and when the two boys are alone Kurt demands to know what Dave is really up to. Dave confesses that he is helping Santana win Prom Queen by getting him back to McKinley. Kurt believes him and returns on the condition that he and Dave start a PFLAG program at McKinley, to which Dave consents. At McKinley High, just after twelve, Kurt has made the transfer official and is greeted by his fellow New Directions members on the lunchtime steps. Blaine comes to surprise Kurt because he and the Warblers wanted to say goodbye. He casually claims, "I'm sad to see you go but we all know this is something that you really want" and "I'll still get you after school and on the weekends, but these guys won't". He also confirms that Kurt was a great addition to The Warblers and made them a better team. Blaine and the Warblers serenade 'Somewhere Only We Know' to Kurt as his "goodbye song". Blaine passionately looks at Kurt throughout the performance, fighting back emotion and tears. Midway through the song, Blaine takes Kurt's hands in his and they share a loving look. The Warblers all line up to give Kurt a farewell hug each which makes him cry. Blaine becomes teary eyed towards the end of the song. At the song's end, Kurt and Blaine embrace, overcome with emotion. While in each other's arms, Kurt, as if responding to the hug says "I'm never saying goodbye to you". They leave each other's embrace and Kurt is welcomed by his group of friends saying'' "we love you". Blaine lingers, standing alone, and gives Kurt one last happy, teary eyed glance, and leaves McKinley. Blaine and Kurt are not seen together for the rest of the episode. Songs Duets *'Baby, It's Cold Outside' by ''Frank Loesser in the Season 2 episode A Very Glee Christmas *﻿'Animal' by Neon Trees in the Season 2 episode Sexy *'Candles '''by ''Hey Monday in the Season 2 episode of Original Song Other songs featuring Blaine and Kurt *'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry in the Season 2 episode Never Been Kissed *[[Hey, Soul Sister|'Hey, Soul Sister']] by Train in the Season 2 episode Special Education *[[Bills, Bills, Bills|'Bills Bills Bills']] by Destiny's Child in Season 2 episode The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle *'When I Get You Alone' by Robin Thicke in Season 2 episode Silly Love Songs *'Silly Love Songs 'by Paul McCartney ''in Season 2 episode Silly Love Songs *'Raise Your Glass''' by ''P!nk ''in Season 2 episode Original Song *Misery'' ''by ''Maroon 5 in Season 2 episode Original Song '' *[[Misery|'''Blackbird]] by The Beatles in Season 2 episode Original Song *[[Somewhere Only We Know|'Somewhere Only We Know']] by Keane in Season 2 episode Born This Way Notes *On March 15, 2011, the original air date for Original Song, "They Kissed" was a trending topic on Twitter. "They" was referring to Kurt and Blaine. Category:Relationships